The present invention deals with an umbrella unit, particularly to be used with a car and the ike, and also to a car and the like provided with the same.
Umbrella units for cars and the like are known, for example from patent application Ser. No. 506,423 of the same inventor. In accordance with the known umbrella unit, the umbrella can be attached temporarily to car and opened or closed when a passenger or a driver have to leave or enter the car, thus protecting them from rain. The known construction satisfactory performs it intended functions. However, it does not provide successive turning of the umbrella out of its housing and then opening the same, and vice versa successive closing of the umbrella and turning the same back into the housing.